Drabbles
by Clio Storm
Summary: This is a series of drabbles I am writing based on the line in 'The Family of Blood'. Fire, Ice, Rage, Night, Storm, Sun, Time and Universe.
1. Fire

**Prompt word:** Fire

**Word count: **299

The flames roared, leaping towards the violet sky. They spread in a circle, devouring all in their path.

The woman standing at the centre of the ring spun round, looking for a way out. There was none.

"Oh, brilliant." said Donna Noble.

There was a noise behind her, and a column of flame shot past her ear. The searing heat forced her to the ground and she rolled over, to see a giant scaly snout looming over her. The nostrils were glowing red. The mouth cracked open in what could've been a grin, revealing very large, sharp teeth.

She gulped. "I think I found the natives, Doctor"

Suddenly, she was drenched in water. A hand grabbed hers, helping her to her feet. Coughing and spluttering, she turned to see a pinstriped suit, a shock of brown hair and a maniacal grin. The Doctor, clutching a bucket of water.

She thumped him on the arm. "Ow!!" he winced, rubbing it. "What was that for?" Donna frowned at him, gesturing to her soggy clothes.

"What was _that _for?!"

In answer he pointed at the dragon-creature. The water had affected it instantaneously. It was thrashing about, steaming.

"Oh." said Donna.

The Doctor yanked on her arm. "Back to the TARDIS! Come on!!"

"Oi, Spaceman, watch it!"

They ran, the Doctor dousing the flames with water from his bucket.

Donna slammed the TARDIS doors shut behind her and hurried up to lean on the console, breathing hard. "I guess we're not on planet Knarl, where trees can talk, then?"

The Doctor was busy fiddling with the scanner. "Um…well…I got it a bit off."

Donna folded her arms and gave him a stony stare. "Oh yeah? How far?"

He kept his eyes on the scanner. "Not that far….only a couple of galaxies."

She sighed.


	2. Ice

**Prompt word: **Ice

**Word count: **299

The snow crunched under Donna's boots and an icy wind whistled in her face. She turned back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was emerging.

"I dunno what it is with you." she told him "You got a bit of a thing about ice planets?"

The Doctor looked injured. "Well, the last time was hardly a fun day out!"

Donna nodded. "Yeah, slave trading and weird tentacle-faced creatures. All in a day's work, though!"

Grinning, he wondered; "So, where first?" He peered through the blizzard. "Ooh, that looks interesting!" And he jogged off.

She sighed and set off after him.

Donna arrived in some sort of ice version of Stonehenge. Huge transparent megaliths towered above her, in a circle. The Doctor was crouched at the centre of the circle, glasses on, evidently examining something.

Donna wandered over to him "What's that, then?" she asked him. He turned round and grinned at her. "It's a great big BUTTON!!"

She stared at him. "So, whatcha gonna do?"

He smiled. "This!!" and banged his hand down on the button.

The earth shook beneath them. The megaliths began to sink, melting, and as she watched, so did all the snowy landscape.

She turned to the Doctor "What did you do?!"

"Well…" he began "This planet's supposed to be covered in water. I realised something was wrong as soon as I stepped out of the TARDIS. The megaliths were holding a large amount of heat, I let that go, and bam! This is the only land on a water planet!"

Laughing, Donna said, "So any inhabitants can go back to their normal lives?"

He nodded. "That's why I did it!"

Then she asked "So, clever-clogs, now you've finished saving yet another planet, answer me this: how do we get back to the TARDIS?"

"Oh."


	3. Rage

Prompt word:

**Prompt word: **Rage

**Word count: **300

He scared her sometimes. When he got angry. His usually friendly face would darken as storm-clouds passed over it.

His eyes would turn hard and cold, freezing over with that inner coating of black ice.

She remembered the times it had happened. The Racnoss Empress, screaming with despair and grief as her children drowned, and the Doctor, watching, his face lit by the leaping flames.

That was the first time she had seen him angry.

And now, again, he was scaring her. He towered over the shrinking alien, his angular face disfigured by righteous anger. "She wasn't hurting you! You didn't have to _kill _her! "

Donna glanced down at the body slumped on the floor, and quickly turned her face away. She hated the high cost of this life. Sometimes she wondered whether all these sacrifices were worth it. Would she die like this? _Maybe,_ she thought, _but if I do, at least I'll know I died making a difference._

She thought of the girl's last moments, as she flung herself in front of the Doctor, deflecting the blast with her body. _I think she thought it was worth it,_ Donna decided.

But the Doctor didn't. She could see that. He was furious, letting his rage take hold of him.

She stepped forward, putting a hand on his arm. He turned to stare at her, breathing heavily. "Doctor." she began softly. "Don't do this. It was her choice, no-one else's. There are other ways."

The Doctor stared at his companion, his hearts heavy as he remembered that she was right, as he remembered his pacifism. This was why he travelled with humans, he reflected, because they could help him become a better person.

He broke into a huge grin.

"Donna Noble!" he exclaimed. "What _would _I do without you!?"


	4. Night

**Prompt word: **Night

**Word count: **299

He loved the night. It was on his side. It made it easier to accomplish his task.

He prowled down the alley, moving towards the house.

Suddenly he stopped dead, sniffing. People! Two of them. He frowned. The villagers had not ventured outdoors after dark for over two months.

_Find them._ The voice in his mind hissed. He changed direction, heading towards the scent.

He halted as he saw a bright blue light in front of him.

"Haven't you got a better torch than that?" asked a woman's voice irritably.

"I'm not _using _it as a torch, Donna." replied another voice. "This is a delicate instrument."

"It's a little tube that makes funny noises."

The man began to reply, when the light flashed, and there was a flare of brilliance.

He hissed as the light shone into his eyes. He didn't like light.

"Oh, but that's _beautiful!_" cried the man, leaping forwards.

He was answered with a growl.

"It looks like one of those things off _I am Legend_" the woman muttered. " _I _wouldn't call that beautiful."

The man waved his hand at her. "No, no, I mean, look at him! It's incredible."

"Yeah, incredible how you seem so excited when he looks like he's about to go for your throat."

"I meant – well, look! Genetically manipulated! It's under remote control!"

He didn't like this at all. He leapt forward, quickly as a striking snake. But the man was faster. He fell back, writhing on the ground, as the man raised the blue light.

"I'm sorry." the man told him. "But I have to do this. You're killing people. I can't let this go on. "

As his eyes dimmed, he looked up at the shadowed face, and realised he had found a night that wasn't on his side.


End file.
